Loki: Guardian God
by Welcome To Stark Tower
Summary: Loki gets banished from Asguard only to have to guard a mortal child. He grudgingly starts his new "job" only to realize that some things are happening that were only supposed to be myth. Things start to get worse when S.H.I.E.L.D. gets involved. M for blood, abuse, gore, swearing, and oocness
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: For those of you reading Krov' Luny, I'm sorry for not updating. I have had major writers block. I have heard that the best way to cure that is to write other things. So here you go. Bit of a mysterious chapter again. Hope you like it =) Oh and remember no flames, but I always like constructive criticism^^**

**Pre-Avengers**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my oc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**On Midgard**

A new-born baby rested in her mother's arms. The doctor and nurses said their congratulations and left the room. The mother smiled down at the sleeping baby and said, "Isn't she beautiful?" The tearful, smiling father responded, "Yeah. She looks just like you. Just what I expected from our first born."

"What should we name her?" the mother asked.

The father responded with, "I don't know. Something different."

"Not too different, though."

"No."

The new parents sat, throwing baby names at each other.

**At The Hospital Entrance**

A man walked into the entrance in a rush. A nurse met him while he was looking around.

"Sir, can I help you," the nurse asked.

"Um… Yeah. You see my brother's wife just had her baby and I was wondering if I could go visit."

"Why don't you take a seat. I'll go check with the doctor to make sure they are settled down," the nurse told the man.

"Ok," he responded.

The mystery man took a seat, smiling, and thinking about what was about to happen to his "brother" and his wife.

**With The New Parents**

The nurse walked in with the paperwork and kindly said, "We just need to fill this out."

The new parents nodded and answered the questions happily.

The nurse left and the parents grinned. The father squeezed his wife's hand and whispered his daughter's name, "Nellie… I like it."

**On Asgard**

Loki swung from Odin's scepter, over the edge of the Bifrost. He looked up at Thor and Odin with a look of fear.

"Loki," Odin started, "I am banishing you to Midgard until you learn that humans are worthy of our attention."

Ignoring Loki's cry's to pull him back up. Moving Thor to the side, Odin aimed his scepter over the dimensional rift and shook Loki free. Thor watched in horror was he fell.

As Loki fell, he heard Odin say horrifying words. "You will watch over a new-born human baby girl unseen until you have learned your lesson."

Loki's eyes went wide and he swallowed hard when he heard those words. Then everything went black.

**In The Hospital**

A nurse came back out to the man a few minutes later saying, "They're ready to see you now."  
>The man smiled and stood, following the nurse. She led him to the elevator.<p>

"Go up to 3rd floor and it's room 309," she told him.

He smiled at her and said his thanks before he got in the elevator. On his way up, he grinned cruelly and fingered the small pistol with a silencer in his left pocket. In his right, he carefully fingered a black handled hunting knife.

The elevator dinged and the man got out, searching for room 309. Once he found it, he smiled and knocked.

The father opened the door, and the man quickly put the knife to his throat. The father swallowed hard and put his hands up. The man shoved the father backwards into the room so no one would see what was happening.

"Roger?" the mother asked.

The man, Roger, glared at the mother. "You were supposed to be mine, Katie! Not this idiot's!" Roger yelled towards the mother, Katie, while motioning to the father. The father looked clueless, and he had a right to be.

Katie pleaded with Roger to let he husband go, "Roger, please let John go! We have a child now. You, if anyone, should know how important it is to have a father."

These words angered Roger even more. "Bitch!," he yelled, "You should have just married me!"

Katie flinched at Roger, her hold on Nellie tightening. Roger looked at John with fury in his eyes. Then he took the knife from John's neck. John let out a relieved sigh and relaxed. Suddenly, Roger brought the knife back a thrust it into John's heart. Katie screamed, and woke little Nellie. Nellie didn't cry, but she just watched the room with wide eyes.

Roger wrenched out the knife and proceeded to shoot John three times in the chest. Because there was a silencer, nobody heard anything. Katie shook as she tried to protect Nellie. Roger shut the blinds and turned to Katie. She looked at him with wide, frightened eyes.

"Katie, there's no need to be afraid," Roger said softly as he advanced towards the mother, "I'm going to help you."

He gently took Nellie from Katie, ignoring the mother's cries of not to, and placed her on a table. Nellie continued to watch silently as Roger put the knife to Katie's neck.

"Now," he started, "I'm going to finish what should have happened years ago."

**In The Front Of The Hospital**

Loki swore to himself as he stood up, brushing the dirt off of his clothes. Why Odin hadn't understood what was going on was beyond him, but his hatred of the man was growing significantly. He growled and thought, "_Might as well find this mortal that I'm supposed to "guard"._"

He looked around until he felt a tug from his soul leading him to the stairs. Stopping at the bottom, he listened carefully. Nothing. Loki started to ascend the stairs. When he got to floor 3 a man covered entirely in black shoved pass him, hurrying to get down the stairs Loki had just come up from. The fact that this man was attempting to zip his pants did not go unnoticed.

The tug on Loki's soul had become stronger as he neared floor 3's door. Opening it, he heard a faint rustling noise. Following the sound, he came to a door that said 309 on it. Loki found it slightly ajar. He carefully pushed it open and saw two bloody bodies. The one on the floor had a knife wound and three holes in his chest. The one in the bed was staring straight up with a look of absolute horror on her face. She also had a gag in her mouth. Her wounds were significantly worse. The bottom half of the bed was covered in blood. There were traces of patterns carved into her body through the sheet she wore.

Another rustling sound made him turn his head to a table off to the left. A new-born lay there wrapped in a blanket. Loki made his way to it, making sure to dodge all of the blood spattered on the floor and walls. When he got there, he saw a girl in the blankets. She was looking right at him. Loki raised an eyebrow as the girl reached out her hand to him. He slowly held out his index finger to the girl. She took it in her outstretched hand, and Loki couldn't help but feel a little for this tiny mortal.

He quickly to back his finger as the mortal healers came into the room and screamed at the sight. Loki frowned as the healer looked straight through him. Looking back at the small one, he saw she was still watching him.

"_But how?" _he thought, _"How can the small one see me, but not the healer?"_


	2. 18 Years Later

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Nellie and the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**18 Years Later… Rushville, Indiana (1)**

Screams of pain filled the air. Horrible, pain filled, agonizing screams. Too bad there wasn't anyone around to hear but the cause of those screams. A young woman writhed on the hardwood floor in-between the kitchen area and the dining room. Two older people stood above the girl.

"You should have already died!" the man yelled to the woman on the ground.

"He's right, you know," a woman said as she whipped the writhing female even more, "The only reason we keep you around is so you can serve us."

Tears continued to stream down the girl's face as she whispered out, "Some foster parents you are. Why can't you just leave me be?" She cried out as the man pistol whipped her, and the woman cracked the whip on her slim, naked frame simultaneously.

"Because you can't learn to behave properly!" both adults screamed at the same time.

The "father's" eyes narrowed, "You think you can get smart with me?! Say you're name!" He held up a wooden cane threateningly.

"Nellie," the naked girl croaked out, rolling on the floor"

_SMACK. _The father smacked her hard on the back, and Nellie arched it.

"Say it properly this time."  
>"Nellie…"<p>

_CRAAAAACK!_ The mother wrenched the cane from her husband and hit Nellie as hard as she could, effectively braking the cane in half. Nellie screamed and writhed some more as the father poured salt on the now bleeding wounds. The "parents" continued this type of assault until Nellie screamed out, "SLAVE! MY NAME'S SLAVE!"

Satisfied, the parents left her there to help herself. They went and made themselves comfy in bed while Nellie lay there, breathing labouriously. After a few minutes, she picked herself off the floor and dragged her beaten, bloody, naked body into the shower.

**20 Minutes Later**

I winced as I dragged myself into my room. I had had to clean and bandage myself. Tomorrow was NOT going to be fun.

_"Speaking of tomorrow,"_ I thought to myself, _"Why stay? I'm not good for anything."_

I gently put my back to a wall facing my bed and slid down it. I brought my knees to my chest and lay my head upon them. I thought of all the things I had done in my eighteen years alive.

_"Nothing. I've done absolutely nothing good. I've one friend. That's it. She won't miss me if I leave."_

Making up my mind, I slowly got up so not to aggravate my injuries. As silently as I could, I got up and made my way into the kitchen. I knew exactly where to go. I found the top drawer filled with pencils and opened it. Wincing as it squeaked, I quietly rummaged around for it. "Finally," I whispered, holding it up to the light from the moon. It gleamed.

I smiled sadly and went silently back to my room. I resumed my position of knees to the chest. The only difference this time was the razor blade I held to my left wrist. A tear slipped down my check. I swallowed then took a deep breath.

"Don't do that."

My head snapped up with the razor still in place. Where there had previously been nothing in my room that moved, there now stood a black haired man in weird clothes.

"Who… Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Loki, mortal," the man, now dubbed Loki, responded with a scowl.

A bit put out by being called mortal, I responded, "What do you mean mortal? Where do you come from? How long have you been there? And what are you wearing?" I fired off the questions quickly.

Loki watched me and paced back and forth. My head followed his thin but lean frame. Suddenly he stopped right in front of me. Then, he leaned down and took the razor from my hand and resumed his pacing. Finally he responded, "You are mortal, I am not. I hail from Asguard. I've been in this room since you stepped foot in here before your shower. Clothes."

I frowned at his answers. "Ok? What's Asguard?"

Loki responded with a glare, "It is where the gods reside."

"Riiight. So that makes you Loki the God of Mischief and Lies."

"Exactly."  
>I pursed my lips, "Then why are you here? From what I know, you don't like Earth."<p>

"I am here because I deserve the throne! And yes, I hate this retched lump of rock!" Loki snapped at me.

"Lovely," I said, "But that doesn't answer my question. What are you **doing** here?" He just stared at me.

I sighed and said, "Sit."

Loki glared at me, "I do not take commands from mortal girls."

"Well learn to. I said **sit!**" He hesitantly sat down across from me with his legs crossed. "Now tell me what you're doing here."

Loki just regarded me quietly. Then, at last, he said, "I tried to kill my brother."  
>"Thor?"<p>

He nodded, then told me the whole story from his point of view. **(2)**

**Loki's POV**

I've no idea what came over me. Everything about the past came out. Nellie sat there and listened, sometimes nodding along. She fascinated me. It seemed she had been through everything humans could throw at her. All that abuse I had witnessed. While I had felt this protective felling come over me, I had never been able to act upon it. Every time I had tried to stop it, nobody could see me. That meant there was no one I could touch. But now, now that may change.

**Nellie's POV**

I listened carefully as Loki described what had happened. He told me how Thor had taken a party to Jotunheim and almost had his friends killed. He told me how he found out Odin was not his real father. He told me how Thor had been banished to Midguard (Earth), and how Thor met Jane Foster. He told me how Thor had tried and failed to get Mjolnir back. He told me about The Destroyer. He told me about the fight on the Rainbow Bridge. He told me about how Odin had banished him to Midguard to watch over a human female. I just sat and listened to everything, occasionally nodding in understanding.

After about an hour and a half, we fell silent, listening to the crickets outside.

"If I had my magic back I would heal you."

I looked at Loki surprised. He looked just as surprised as I was.

"Well, you don't have it back. We're just gonna have to deal without it. I'm more interested in this human girl." Loki swallowed. He knew what was coming.

"I'm her?"

"Yeah," he responded.

I felt a surge of anger. "If you were supposed to guard me, then why didn't you stop the abuse?! Better yet, why didn't you find me a better home!?" I was yelling now, but I didn't care.

"I couldn't."  
>"Why not?!" I was hysterical.<p>

"You couldn't see me." I gave him a confused look.

"When you were born, you saw me. Not only that you grabbed my finger. That was the only time you saw me. Until now. I've no idea why so don't ask. I tried to stop everything. Nothing would work. Not even trying to force magic."

I looked at my hands in my lap at Loki's answer, thinking. Still kinda of pissed, I looked at him, "What do we do now?"

"We wait."

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Don't know where Rushville is? Google it. -_-<strong>

**(2)** **If you haven't seen Thor then you need to watch it.**

**R&R please! All author's love reviews and it's not as hard as it seems^^**


End file.
